Find a way home
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Simba and Nala found two lost animals named Sparky and Pinky. So they decided to help them find their way home. Note, this way a collaboration between me and CliffordxLion King member as roleplay.
One day at the Prideland, Simba and Nala are taking a walk across the Savannah, when they heard a cries.

Nala said, "Hey Simba, do you hear something?"

Simba said, "Yeah, I do. It sounds like it's over there."

Nala said, "Come on."

So Simba and Nala quickly ran to see what the sound was coming from. They saw a small puppy and a bunny feeling scared.

Simba said, "Nala, what are these little guys? I've never seen them before..."

Nala said, "Let go ask them."

So Simba and Nala went toward the small puppy and bunny.

Nala said, "Hi, what your name?"

Sparky said, I'm Sparky."

Pinky said, "And my name is Pinky."

Nala said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Nala."

Simba said, "And I'm Simba."

Sparky said, "It's nice to meet you."

Nala said, "So, what happen to you both?"

Pinky said, "We got lost from our home."

Simba said, "Where is your home?"

Pinky said, "In the village."

Nala said, "That strange. I didn't know we had a village."

Simba said, "Me neither..."

Pinky said, "Can you help us find our home?"

Nala said, "Of course we can."

Simba said, "Helping cute little animals in distress is our specialty, right Nala?"

Nala said, "Exactly. Well come on, let go find your village."

Sparky and Pinky nodded. So Simba and Nala took Sparky and Daffodil back to the village. While they were walking, they stop at a cliff.

Simba said, "Whoa...Nala, any idea how to cross?"

Nala said, "Hmm, I got an idea, but I need a snowboard."

Pinky said, "I know. We can use those branches as snowboard."

Simba said, "Great idea! Let's get started!"

So the four started making a snowboard. After they were done, they use it to slide down the cliff. They soon reach to the bottom.

Simba said, "Woo-hoo! That was awesome! Where do we go next?"

Nala said, "Well, we just need to go through the forest."

Pinky said, "Then let go."

So the four began to walk through the forest. As they were walking, they heard something.

Pinky said, "Uh guys, what was that?"

Simba said, " Don't worry, little guys. I'm the future king! Nothing can beat me!"

Nala said, "Phtt, you couldn't even handle a single Hyneas."

Simba said, "Neither can you Einstein."

Nala said, "Say that again."

Simba said, "I just did."

Pinky said, "Will you two stop fighting over us?"

Nala said, "Don't blame me, blame future king."

Simba said, "Oh yeah"

Nala said, "YEAH!"

Sparky said, "Guys look. I know we can't confront Hyneas, but that doesn't mean we have to argue."

Nala said, "How about this? I will go with Sparky to the village and you go with Pinky."

Simba said, "Why can't I go with Sparky?"

Nala said, "Are you trying to get a girl in danger?"

Simba said, "Nala, you're tough. I hardly think Pinky's gonna be in danger with you around.

Pinky said, "Wait, I am more tougher than Nala."

Nala said, "No you are not. A lion is much more tougher than a bunny."

Daffodil said, "OH YEAH!"

Nala said, "YEAH!"

Simba and Sparky watch as the girls yell at each other.

Sparky said, "Are you gonna break it up?"

Simba said, "Nah...It's too fun to watch."

Daffodil said, "You think I can't handle a single Hyneas."

Nala said, "The only thing you can't handle are foxes. Beside, everybody knows that fox eat rabbit."

Pinky said, "Oh yeah, well everybody knows that queen can't rule Pride Rock."

Nala gasped and said, "What did you say?"

Pinky said, "You heard me."

Sparky said, "Whoa...Better run, Pinky!

Simba and Sparky watches as Nala snarls and walks menacingly toward the Pinky. Nala quickly use her paw and swipe Pinky between the eye, causing her to have a scar.

Pinky said, "OW!"

Simba said, "Nala...Is that gonna be permanent?"

Nala said, "Well duh. Didn't your Uncle had a scar that is permanent?"

Simba said, "Yeah, he does. We wouldn't call him "Scar" if he didn't..."

Nala said, "And I suppose you wanna call him Taka."

Pinky said, "Taka?"

Nala said, "That is Scar real name."

Simba said, "Yeah...Dad told me to never call him that..."

Sparky said, "Why not?"

Simba said, "He just likes being called Scar. I've never asked him why, though..."

Nala said, "Let just keep moving."

So the four continued to walk through the forest. Later, they ended up at the fast river.

Simba said, "Aw, man...Can't we find a way around? The water might clean me off...I don't wanna be clean..."

Nala said, "I don't think there another way around."

Pinky said, "Maybe we can swim across."

Nala said, "Does anybody know how a swim?"

Simba said, "Not me..."

Nala said, "Okay, I'll carry Simba and Pinky you carry Sparky."

Simba said, "Thanks, Nala. You're the best."

Nala giggled. So Simba went on top of Nala and Sparky went on top of Pinky and the two girls swam to the other side of the river.

Simba said, "Alright, we made it."

Pinky said, "Shall we keep going?"

Sparky said, "Yep!"

So the four continue to walk. Later, they spotted a village.

Nala said, "Hey guys look, a village."

Pinky said, "That our home."

Sparky said, "Yay! We're home!

Pinky said, "Let go."

So the four quickly ran into the village.

Nala said, "Wow, I never seen a lot of human before."

Simba said, "Me neither...They're so tall..."

Pinky said, "You guys gotta be careful. Humans and lions shouldn't be seen together."

Simba said, "Why not?"

Pinky said, "Humans kill lion."

Nala gasped and said, "Why?"

Daffodil said, "For food or clothes."

Simba said, "What? Nala, what are we going to do?"

Nala said, "I don't know."

Pinky said, "Don't worry. Wear this blanket over your head so no one can see you."

Nala said, "Great idea."

So Simba and Nala quickly went under the blanket.

Sparky said, "Okay, just follow our lead so you don't get lost."

Simba and Nala said, "Right."

So they continued to walk.

Nala said, "Uh guys, I can't really see where I'm going though."

Simba said, "Neither can I..."

Pinky said, "Don't worry. Just walk as slowly as you can."

Nala said, "I feel like a snail."

Simba said, "Or a sloth."

Nala said, "Pretty much the same thing."

Simba said, "How much longer until we're out?"

Pinky said, "We just need to find our owner."

Nala said, "And who might that be?"

Pinky said, "Her name is Carol. She had a white mane and she is about three foot tall."

Simba said, "Okay, that narrows it down a bit.."

So the four started looking for Carol. Soon, Sparky found her.

Sparky said, "Hey guys look, it's her! It's our owner! Yap-yap!"

Carol heard a sound and saw Sparky and Carol. The two ran toward her.

Carol said, "Sparky, Pinky, where have you been?"

Sparky said, "We were lost in the Pride Lands!"

Carol said, "Oh dear, did you get hurt?"

Sparky said, "Nope! Not one bit, 'cause we had these big, tough, strong cubs helping us!"

Carol said, "Uh, what cubs?"

Sparky and Pinky lead Carol to meet Simba and Nala. Carol took out the blanket and saw them. Simba and Nala were shocked.

Simba whispered and said, "Darn it! Nala, what are we gonna do?"

Nala said, "Shhh, don't worry."

Carol gasped and said, "Oh how cute. Two cute lion."

Nala said, "I'm, um, Nala and this is my mate, Simba."

Simba said, "Hi."

Carol said, "It nice to meet you. No wonder you were hiding under the blanket."

Simba said, "So you're not gonna hurt us?"

Carol said, "What makes you think that?"

Nala said, "Isn't that what humans do?"

Carol said, "Well some humans can hurt animals, but I would never hurt any of you."

Simba said, "Wow, that's a relief..."

Carol said, "Anyway, thank you both for helping Pinky and Sparky."

Nala said, "No problem."

Simba said, "Happy to help."

Carol said, "Well, we gotta get home."

Pinky said, "Right, well bye guys."

Nala said, "Bye."

Simba said, "Bye!

So Simba and Nala went back waved goodbye to Sparky, Pinky, and Carol and they went back home.

The End.


End file.
